The present invention relates to heart rate detection and in particular to devices for monitoring and detection of fetal heartbeat.
Detection of fetal heartbeat has been an important indicator of the health of a fetus and is routinely performed by health professionals. Additionally, the expectant mother and others around her are also interested in detecting and hearing this heartbeat.
Devices used for fetal heartbeat detection and monitoring by health professionals are such that their operation typically requires substantial medical training For example, operation of these devices involves manually moving the head containing the transmitter and receiver until the heartbeat is detected. This is because these devices typically employ ultrasonic waves that are transmitted from and received by the device in a xe2x80x9cstraight linexe2x80x9d manner.
Also, these devices may be of a size so as to be limited to hospital or other clinical settings. Moreover, these devices are expensive and not suitable for home or domestic use by ordinary individuals.
Devices suitable for home or domestic usage are available, for example a portable ultrasonic doppler system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,629, a fetal heart detector described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,629, a transducer for extra-uterine monitoring of fetal heart rate described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,152 and a Biophysical Fetal Monitor as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,035. However, these devices are expensive and like the professional devices require the user to manually move portions of the device to locate the heartbeat, as these devices also operate in the fetal straight-line manner. Alternatively, a multiple array of sensors is used to achieve adequate coverage in order to locate the fetal heart.
The present invention provides a device and methods for monitoring and detecting a fetal heartbeat that can be employed by ordinary people with minimal, if any, training. The device can monitor and detect a fetal heartbeat with minimal positioning along the female body at the pregnant portion (the womb) as the device is configured to transmit and receive energy when at wide angles. The device is economical and is preferably designed for domestic use, outside of the hospital or clinical setting.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for scanning and receiving energy waves having at least one piezoelectric transmitter, at least one piezoelectric receiver, and at least one support member for the transmitter and receiver. The support member is operatively coupled to at least one piezoelectric transmitter and at least one piezoelectric receiver for oscillating synchronously over a predetermined range of voltages and frequencies and transceiving energy waves over a predetermined angular range.
In a further embodiment the present invention also includes at least one oscillator in communication with the support member, for vibrating the support member. Typically, the oscillator is configured for operation based on a sinusoidal wave input or based on a standing wave input. However, other wave types are possible as well.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus also has at least one oscillator in communication with the piezoelectric transmitter, for vibrating the piezoelectric transmitter. Typically, the oscillator is configured for operation based on a sinusoidal wave input or on a standing wave input. although other wave types are possible as well,
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus as described hereinabove further includes at least one activatable vibrating element in communication with the support member, whereby the element is configured for communication with the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver to achieve variability in scanning. The activatable vibrating element may be a piezoelectric disc, plate or torsional element or any other configuration. Typically, the support member comprises piezo-ceramic material.
The piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver may be configured in various shapes to achieve variability in scanning. Further, the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver may comprise piezo-ceramic material.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver may be configured to vibrate in a perpendicular direction with respect to the support member.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus may additionally include one or more filter layers operatively coupled to the support member. This filter layer may have a thickness of approximately xc2xc the wavelength of the energy waves transmitted by the piezoelectric transmitter.
The at least one piezoelectric transmitter may, include one piezoelectric transmitter or multiple piezoelectric transmitter elements. Similarly, the at least one piezoelectric receiver may include one piezoelectric receiver or multiple piezoelectric receiver elements. Further, the at least one support member may comprise individually activatable sections.
The present invention further relates to a system for detecting a fetal heartbeat having at least one piezoelectric transmitter, at least one piezoelectric receiver, at least one support member for the transmitter and receiver, and an amplifier unit. The support member is operatively coupled to at least one piezoelectric transmitter and at least one piezoelectric receiver for oscillating synchronously over a predetermined range of voltages and frequencies and transceiving energy waves over a predetermined angular range. The amplifier unit in communication with the piezoelectric transmitter is configured for converting the received energy waves into an output signal.
In a further embodiment the present invention also comprises at least one oscillator in communication with the support member, for vibrating the support member. Typically, the oscillator is configured for operation based on a sinusoidal wave input or based on a standing wave input. However, other wave types are possible as well.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the system also has at least one oscillator in communication with the piezoelectric transmitter, for vibrating the piezoelectric transmitter. Typically, the oscillator is configured for operation based on a sinusoidal wave input or on a standing wave input, although other wave types are possible as well.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the system as described hereinabove further includes at least one activatable vibrating element in communication with the support member, whereby the element is configured for communication with the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver to achieve variability in scanning The activatable vibrating element may be a piezoelectric disc, plate or torsional element, or any other configuration. Typically, the support member comprises piezo-ceramic material.
The piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver may be configured in various shapes to achieve variability in scanning. Further, the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver may comprise piezo-ceramic material.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the output signal is in the form of audio output via speaker. In another embodiment of the present invention, the output signal is in the form of digital display via counter.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver may be configured to vibrate in a perpendicular direction with respect to the support member.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the system may additionally include one or more filter layers operatively coupled to the support member. This filter layer may have a thickness of approximately xc2xc the wavelength of the energy waves transmitted by the piezoelectric transmitter.
The at least one piezoelectric transmitter may include one piezoelectric transmitter or multiple piezoelectric transmitter elements. Similarly, the at least one piezoelectric receiver may include one piezoelectric receiver or multiple piezoelectric receiver elements. Further, the at least one support member may comprise individually activatable sections.
The present invention further relates to a method for detecting a fetal heartbeat including the steps of providing at least one piezoelectric transmitter, at least one piezoelectric receiver and at least one support member for the piezoelectric transmitter and piezoelectric receiver, energizing the support member and the piezoelectric transmitter to create a scanning range over a predetermined arc, and transceiving signals over the predetermined arc so as receipt provides signals corresponding to a fetal heartbeat. The support member is operatively coupled to the piezoelectric transmitter and the piezoelectric receiver for oscillating synchronously over a predetermined range of voltages and frequencies and transceiving energy waves over a predetermined angular range.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the method further includes the step of varying the scanning sequence. This may be accomplished by varying the voltage input, by varying the frequency input, or by varying the wave input. The energizing step may be accomplished by inputting a continuous signal or a pulsed signal. Further, the energizing step may be accomplished by inputting several signals for progressive wave scanning.